I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by greeneyes73180
Summary: An H/G sonfic to Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'. Harry reflects on Ginny!! R/R


A/N: Ok, sorry.I was just listening to this song, and I had to write a songfic. I'm really getting into songfics. Fluffy sonfics are so much easier to write than real stories.oh well. This fic is all Harry's thoughts on Ginny. Enjoy! And leave a review at the end!!! Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, and the song is 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
Far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
~*~  
  
As I lay here, so many thoughts are running through my head. I'm dead tired, but I couldn't go to sleep if you Stunned me. It's been three years that we've been together. Married for two months. I've known her since I was twelve.and yet she's still such mystery, and a surprise for me. Everyday, I learn something new about her. I don't know why I let so many years pass before getting to know her, getting to love her. I tighten my arms around her, and bury my head in the fiery depths of her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. I missed knowing her for four years. And I can't help but trying to make up for it. I've lain awake with her for countless nights, just watching her. I can't bear to be away from her.even when she sleeps, I miss her. I miss her infectious laugh, the way eyes light up when one of her brothers says something funny, the way she just lets herself fall into me when we dance. I never thought I'd like dancing. I always loathed it. Until she came into my life. Now, I could simply dance forever, as long as she was in my arms. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I strive to be what she needs. I shouldn't have her. I don't deserve her, but she loves me. And as I watch her sleeping face, I can't help but thank God that I found her. That she found me. A small smile dances across her lips, and I wonder what she's dreaming of. Some people would say that their true love is a dream come true, but I can't say that of her. She's so much better than anything I could've dreamed. I never dared to think or dream that I could be as happy and as content and as complete as I am with her. She's more than simply a dream come true.she's a miracle. I never want to be apart from her.I was apart from her for too long before I fell in love with her, and then even after. Voldemort tried his best to keep us apart, but I wouldn't let anything make me miss more of her than I already had. And now that he's gone, I never intend to let her go. I never intend to miss a smile of hers, to miss a special moment between the two of us, to miss her sweet kiss. When I'm with her, the world around me dissolves, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll never miss her again. I love her more than I could ever express. A/N: Sorry it was so short.but I tried to put as much emotion and feeling into it as was possible. You truly can't express love. And that's the way it should be!!! 


End file.
